


Oumami Week 2020 (February 10-16)

by RantarouWrites



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Oumami Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RantarouWrites/pseuds/RantarouWrites
Summary: This is a collection of stories for Oumami Week 2020, held from February 10 to February 16. I didn't get all of these finished on time and they're being uploaded in bulk here since I only just made this account.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Day 1: Soft Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One Prompt: **Non-Despair** | ~~AU~~
> 
> Extra: This has Pregame personalities, at least how I interpret them, in Rantarou’s case he’s jumpy/etc after V2 but overall usually laid back and chill. Though in this Non-Despair timeline things went differently.
> 
> More about this specific timeline: Kokichi and Rantarou live close together an attend the same school, Rantarou still has his piercings/rings etc. Prior to this story taking place Rantarou was kidnapped for ransom and was just recently returned. Kokichi has a terrible home life and is bullied at school, Rantarou is one of his few friends and often stands up for him. They’ve known each other since they were children, so they often stick together. Rantarou’s current jumpiness is from the kidnapping.

Rantarou walked out of the apartment building, looking around for a moment before he heard footsteps behind him, which caused him to jump slightly. He stiffened a moment as he heard the person stop and gasp. Once he realized who it was he became a little less tense, playing with the ring on his finger, “H-Hey, Kichi.” He said, turning around.

“T-Taro!” The shorter of the two called out, running over and practically throwing himself into the other’s outstretched arms, burying his face into the taller boy’s shirt. Kokichi’s body shook slightly as he started tearing up, sniffles leaving him, “Y-you’re okay… I-I was s-so worried…”

The taller boy moved his hand up, petting Kokichi’s hair, “I’m so sorry for scaring you… I-”

“T-Taro, i-it’s n-not your f-fault…”

“I know, but… You didn’t have me around and I-”

“N-no…” Kokichi moved his face up so Rantarou could see his lilac orbs, which locked with the other’s green ones, “I-it wasn’t l-l-like y-you wanted t-t-too…”

“You’re right… But still, I’m sorry you were alone.”

The smaller boy only smiled, letting his tears fall, “Just g-g-glad you’re b-back…” He gave Rantarou a squeeze, feeling the other hug him tightly back. After a minute he pulled back, shuffling his feet.

Rantarou ruffled his hair slightly before moving his hand back, “I’m so glad to see you, Kichi, you have no idea.”

“I-I’m g-g-glad.” Kokichi replied, his face tinting pink before he looked down, after a few moments he looked back up and stood up on his toes.

The green haired teen watched for a second before leaning down, his own cheeks tinted a soft pink color, letting their lips meet. He moved his hand and brushed it against Kokichi’s cheek, before rubbing it with his thumb. The shorter of the two leaned into the touch, smiling into their kiss before he pulled back.

“S-sorry for t-t-that, T-Taro…”

“No, you don’t have to apologize, Kichi…” Rantarou said, smiling fondly at the smaller boy, “I-I um… Wanted to ask you something before anyway, I just didn’t get the chance…”

“W-what is it, T-Taro?” Kokichi questioned.

“Well, I-uh… I was wondering if you’d…” The taller male moved his free hand down, he softly bumped the other’s hand with his own before taking it, “W-would you… Would you be my boyfriend?” He questioned, smiling sweetly.

Kokichi’s eyes widened, his face turning a deep red color before he nodded, “S-sure.” He seemed shocked, holding the other male’s hand tightly.

Rantarou beamed, moving his thumb against the back of Kokichi’s hand comfortingly before leaning down for another kiss, which was soon reciprocated. After a few moments they pulled back, looking into each others eyes, smiling and laughing slightly.

“W-w should g-g-get to s-school, T-Taro.”

The taller nodded, moving so they could walk hand-in-hand, giving the other boy’s hand an affectionate squeeze. Kokichi’s free hand gripped the strap of his school bag as he smiled shyly, keeping up the pace so he wouldn’t fall behind. Even if Rantarou had just returned, everything felt like it was falling perfectly into place.

They walked to school in silence, just enjoying the other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 521


	2. Day 2: Colorful Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two Prompt: **Soulmates** | ~~Talent Swap~~
> 
> Extra: Again with the Pregame personalities, this is also a mixture of two Soulmate AUs. Also, insert extra self-indulgence with Non-Binary Rantaro.

Rantaro Amami was used to the whole grayscale look of everything around them, their eyes scanned the vending machine in front of them. Once they picked their drink they clicked the button and got their drink once it was vended. As the opened their drink they looked down at their arm and read the words there _‘I-I-I’m… O-oh wow… C-c-can you s-s-see it t-too..?’_ Was scrawled across their arm. A sigh escaped them as they felt something press against their free arm once it was down again.

They looked down and saw a boy in a dark uniform being shoved against them, before they could think of anything they moved and gently touched the other’s arm. As they did they heard, “I-I-I’m…” Then a gasp and the eyes staring up at them growing wide. Their own looked down as the smaller of burst into color before their eyes, “O-oh wow… C-c-can you s-s-see it t-too..?”

They looked into the violet eyes of their companion, which were practically the size of dinner plates, awe written over the smaller boy’s face as they locked gazes. It felt like a dream, seeing everything in vibrate color, they dropped their soda as they shifted to get a better footing, “Y-Yeah… The view’s stunning.” They responded.

A squeak left the smaller boy as he looked away from Rantaro’s eyes his entire face turning crimson. They heard shifting as the other’s uniform sleeve was pulled up, a gasp leaving him as he turned around, “Y-you’re-”

Rantaro watched the boy meet their eyes again and stare at them for a few moments before he moved his hand out, “I-I’m K-Kokichi O-O-Ouma… It’s n-n-nice to f-f-finally meet y-y-you!”

The taller smiled fondly, their eyes conveying the same fondness as they reached one hand out and lightly gripped the boy’s hand, “I’m Rantaro Amami.” They responded, feeling the slight tremble in the other’s hand, “Do you want to go somewhere together, Ouma-kun?”

“A-ah, are y-y-you sure you w-want too, A-Amami-san?” The shorter stammered out, looking into their eyes.

“I am…” They responded softly, “You know,” Rantaro started, tugging the boy closer gently, “I think… Your eyes are my favorite color.” They whispered.

Kokichi’s entire face, all the way to his ears, was red, keeping their gazes locked, “Y-you took t-t-the word r-r-right out of m-my mouth…” He responded, smiling shyly.

“Lets go, if you want too.” Rantaro said, looking for approval from Kokichi.

“I-I’d l-l-love too.” The purple haired teen responded.

The two walked off together, talking and holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 421


	3. Day 3: A New Kind Of Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning**
> 
> Day Three Prompts: ~~Pregame~~ | **Post-Game** / ~~Longing~~ | **Adoration**
> 
> Extra: Post-Game with mixed Pregame/In-Game personalities. The game was a simulation. All of the kids were kidnapped and given a chance to become friends before being shoved in the simulation, even Tsumugi.

Kokichi Ouma really adored Rantaro Amami, ever since they woke up from the simulation the two had barely been separated, almost always seen together. Though, to be fair, they were together for a long time prior to what happened to Rantaro in the game as well… However, now there was a lot that was different between them and the others. After what Kokichi had pulled inside the simulation a lot of the others refused to really speak to him at times, some of the others even seemed angry. He wasn’t sure what else he could do besides apologize, which he’d done on multiple occasions, some of them forgave him, or at least they said they did… Others, not so much. All he could do was hope one day they’d understand that he wasn’t completely himself.

It was another normal day like any other, Kokichi was minding his own business and spending time with Rantaro and as they walked into the dining hall for lunch, that’s when things took a turn. The pair sat at the farthest end of the table, like usual, near the door. As the group ate everything seemed completely normal, Rantaro and Kokichi talking while some of the other’s tried to get Rantaro to chime into their bigger conversation.

“Amami, are you listening?” Kaito called out, looking towards the two boys.

Kokichi went silent, looking down at his plate.

Rantaro gave an exasperated sigh, “Momota, I’m talking with Kokichi.”

“Why?”

“I wa-” The green haired teen was interrupted.

“How could you even fuckin’ handle dealing with him, huh? He’s just an annoyance who did a lot of fucked up shit.” Miu called out, looking back at them.

The purple haired boy stiffened, pushing himself away from the table suddenly, which caused Rantaro to look at him. Rantaro saw the glassy look in the other’s violet orbs as he turned towards the door to leave.

“Aw really, you gonna leave, crybaby? At least now Amami won’t have to deal with you.” The inventor jeered.

Rantaro huffed, pushing himself up as Kokichi pushed the door open, “I don’t ‘put up’ with him, Iruma. I **love** him.” The adventurer said.

Kokichi shook as he looked over his shoulder and let his tear filled eyes meet Rantaro’s. His hands were shaking as he watched the taller boy make his way over to him, “R-Rantaro-chan, y-you l-l-love-” He stuttered out, catching Rantaro’s soft smile.

“Yes, Kokichi, I **love** you.” He whispered, “Let’s leave for now, I’m sure we can come back later.”

Kokichi nodded, letting his one hand find it’s way to Rantaro’s. Once they were out of the room he turned and buried his face into Rantaro’s shirt, said boy cradling his head gently.

“Y-You, l-l-love me?” The shorter let the muffled question out into the fabric of Rantaro’s shirt.

Rantaro nodded a moment before responding verbally, “Yes, I do, Kokichi.”

“N…nishishishishi…you like someone as terrible as me? As much of a liar as I am?”

Rantaro moved, rubbing their thumb against one of Kokichi’s cheeks after they’d pushed his hair out of the way, “Kokichi, please look up at me.”

It took a moment for the boy to respond, but finally he looked up at Rantaro at a slightly awkward angle.

“Listen, I’m not saying you didn’t do some bad things, but Kokichi… I’ve loved you for a long while, I mean that, with all my heart.” He whispered, wiping a few of the tears away and leaning down to kiss his forehead. Rantaro stayed leaning down, keeping their eyes locked.

Kokichi let out a shaky breath, “I-I-I love y-you t-too, Rantaro-chan…” He whispered, moving up to press their lips together firmly.

Kokichi Ouma adored Rantaro Amami with his whole heart and he could only hope his kiss conveyed that.

The taller returned the kiss, pulling the purple haired boy closer and smiling fondly before breaking it so they could speak once more.

“I’m glad you feel the same way.” 

“I-I-I don’t s-see how I c-c-couldn’t… Y-you’re a-a-amazing R-Rantaro-chan.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” The adventurer hummed, “Would you…like to be my boyfriend?”

Kokichi blushed deeply, thinking of what to say before he pressed their lips together again, hoping that would communicate his wishes.

Rantaro only chuckled internally as he returned the kiss, feeling Kokichi wrap him up in a tight hug, which he welcomed.

As they broke apart again they smiled at each other brightly, letting them look at each other one more. They didn’t need to speak to communicate how much they met to each other, it was almost like a mutual understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 771


	4. Day 4: Lazy Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning**
> 
> Day Four Prompts: ~~Waking Up~~ | ~~Falling Asleep~~ | **Comfy**
> 
> Extra: Post-Game with mixed Pregame/In-Game personalities. Pre-established relationship (finally, you’re all probably saying), Non-Binary Rantaro.
> 
> To be honest, this is almost a mix of all three of them, so you know, lmao.

Rantarou shifted as they felt something rubbing against their chest, their one arm moved slightly as they let their eyes open slightly. Their green orbs landed on a mess of purple hair that was currently pushed up in every direction as the male below them hid his face against their chest. A fond smile bloomed across their features as they moved one arm down around the smaller boy’s waist while their other hand found its way to his hair. A whine left the boy as he rubbed his face against Rantarou’s chest once more, “T-Taro-kuuuuuuun…” He dragged out the nickname as he curled closer.

Humming in acknowledgement, the adventurer felt arms around their neck as they looked down and locked eyes with the other. The half-lidded lilac eyes of their boyfriend looked tired as he let out a small yawn, moving up slightly so they were face-to-face, “Mmmm…” 

Rantarou’s fingers tangled themselves in the other’s hair as they spoke, “Good morning, Kichi.”

Kokichi leaned his face closer and pressed it against the taller boy’s neck, nuzzling against the soft skin there, “G-G-Good morning, T-Taro-kun…” He mumbled, his whole body pressed tightly against Rantarou’s as he let another yawn escape him.

The adventurer let their legs tangle with the other’s as they pet his hair, “I hope you slept well…” They said as they eyed the other slightly, watching him shift into a more comfortable position.

“I-I-I did, thanks T-Taro-kun.” Kokichi muttered, before he looked up at the other from where his face was hidden, “What a-about y-you?”

“I slept great.” They responded, petting Kokichi’s hair, “Then again, I always do when I’m with you.”

Kokichi’s face flushed a deep shade of red as he huffed, hiding it against Rantarou’s neck once more and letting out a whine, “T-Taro-kuuuuuuuun…”

The teen reached up, ruffling Kokichi’s hair with their hand, “We should probably get up, Kichi.” Rantarou hummed as they yawned slightly, their eyes looking down at the smaller teen.

Kokichi grumbled, moving so he could push the other on their back, moving on top of them and nuzzling his face against their neck completely, tucking his arms up against himself on the other’s chest. He let out a content noise as he felt the taller of them wrapping one of their arms around his waist, “Mmmm, d-don’t wanna g-get up yet.” He said, keeping himself on top of the adventurer.

The green haired teen let out a gentle laugh as they let their fingers twirl a stray strand of hair to the side of the boy’s face, “Okay, I guess I can’t force you to get up.” They teased, continuing to twirl the strand around their finger absentmindedly, enjoying the warmth and comfort of having the other on top of their chest. Another yawn escaped them as they felt the Kokichi shift on their chest, his ear pressed against it so he could hear their heartbeat.

Lilac eyes met the pools of soft green as they smiled at each other, “W-what if I said I d-didn’t want to l-leave bed?” The shorter male questioned, letting the soft thumping of the other’s heart start lulling him back to sleep.

“Mmm...maybe another hour wouldn’t hurt.” Rantarou admitted whispering softly, allowing their hand to rest on the back of Kokichi’s head, their legs tangling together once more as a light sigh passed their lips. It was true, they didn’t really need to get up at that very moment, so why not enjoy each other’s company a bit more? They watched as Kokichi’s eyes slipped closed once more and his breathing evened out.

“One more…” They mumbled to themself as another quiet yawn fled their mouth, eyes closing once more as they nuzzled their face into the purple locks below their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 628


	5. Day 5: Long Awaited Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning | Warning for really emotional**
> 
> Day Five Prompts: ~~“I love you”~~ | ~~“I’m sorry”~~ | **“I missed you”**
> 
> Extra: Post-Game with mixed Pregame/In-Game personalities. Pre-established relationship, they’re reunited after the simulation ended, they’ve spent time locked apart outside of the simulation before finally being able to see each other. Non-Binary Rantaro.

The door of the room the teen opened wide, green eyes finally looking up from where they’d been cast to the floor. Their body felt heavy as they slowly stood up, but before they could even get to the opening they heard pounding footsteps bounding towards them. As they once again looked up they saw a flash of purple before arms were thrown around their neck, sobs ringing out from below them. Their arms found their way around the smaller body that was wracked with sobs as the boy hid his face in the green haired teen’s shirt.

“Kokichi,” Rantaro breathed out, their hands shaking as they found their way up and into the male’s hair. Their fingers tangled into the deep purple locks as they kissed the top of his head, tears making their way down the taller’s cheeks, “I’m so sorry…” A sob left them as they buried their face in the other’s hair.

“R-Rantaro-c-chan…” Kokichi sobbed back, practically hiccuping out the name as he gripped the back of the taller’s striped shirt, hands balling into fists as he felt the other lean against the wall, “I-I-I missed y-you…” He cried, barely able to keep any of his usual composure. After they’d been locked apart for so long and been forced to be in that sick game, everything seemed so surreal. Being back in each other’s arms with all the memories of what transpired inside that simulation was so painful.

Rantaro’s legs shook as they slid down the wall, bringing Kokichi with them so he was kneeling in front of them. Their legs were splayed out on either side of Kokichi’s as they held him tightly, fingers playing with the soft locks of hair between them. The adventurer tried to keep themself focused on the feel of the hair they were clutching as they felt small hands sliding up unto their own green hair.

After what felt like an hour they pulled back from their positions slightly, looking into each other’s eyes and continuing to let the tears fall down their faces. Kokichi looked so relieved, but also so hurt at the same time. They’d been forced to watch everything else unfold before them on huge monitors, or at least Rantaro assumed they hadn’t been the only one suffering the fate of seeing everything else play out from the outside. A heaving breath left the smaller body that was pressed against their own as they looked into each other’s eyes, eyes that hadn’t met each other’s in weeks, maybe even months.

It felt like an eternity for them though, even if Rantaro could have kept complete track of the passage of time, it wouldn’t feel any less impactful to have the boy in their arms again. They’d nearly forgotten what it felt like to be able to hold Kokichi, see his eyes, feel him breathing… This was almost like a dream, but even in their dreams it wasn’t this wonderful of a feeling, the feeling their shirt being balled up in the other’s fists had even felt comforting somehow. Absentmindedly their hands moved down, thumbs pressing against the shorter male’s cheeks and brushing away the tears streaking down them.

“You’re… you’re here…” They breathed barely managed to heave out as their chest spasmed again, more tears fleeing down their own cheeks as they looked into those beautiful violet eyes they’d missed so much.

Kokichi couldn’t muster up much in terms of his voice, a hoarse cry leaving him as he nodded, leaning closer, his own hands desperately reaching up from their position to press against the adventurer’s own cheeks, sliding back up into his hair and gripping at it. The messy green locks getting just a bit damp from the tears being pulled through them with the small hands that were roaming around their face. It was almost as if the supreme leader didn’t believe his own eyes.

It took a moment before they leaned their faces closer together, lips barely brushing that Kokichi spoke again, “I…I-…I never t-thought I-I-I’d see you a-again…” His voice was barely above a whisper, tinged with pure awe as he moved forward, pressing their lips together tenderly.

Rantaro returned the kiss, making sure that all their emotions could be felt through their connection, their eyes sliding closed for a moment after they noticed Kokichi’s had closed. As they kissed, voices were heard from the doorway, which were paid no mind. The two stayed connected for a few moments before pulling back, their eyes locking once again as they caught their breath. A new wave of tears began to flow from both of them as they again pulled each other close.

There was an extreme feeling of both comfort and satisfaction that Rantaro felt as Kokichi moved his face into the crook of their neck, one of their hands staying tangled into the purple locks that were near their face. Their other arm moved, wrapping itself around Kokichi’s waist to pull him as close together as they could be. Honestly, the adventurer didn’t want to let go of the smaller boy ever again, they wanted to keep him close and safe, hopefully have their care and affection known completely by everyone they knew.

Rantaro kept Kokichi close, letting their fingers twirl the purple locks between their fingers, which earned a quiet pleased noise from the shorter to the pair. They felt so tired from all the crying, but they still let out a content sigh before pressing their lips against Kokichi’s temple, “I love you…” They mumbled, “I love you so much…”

“I l-l-love you t-t-too, R-R-Rantaro-c-chan…” The smaller barely managed to get out as his chest heaved, curling closer to the adventurer. His arms were wrapped around the taller teen’s neck again by this point, face being buried into the other’s shirt after he’d slid down as he listened to Rantaro’s heartbeat. The sound was so comforting after all the time they’d been apart that Kokichi found himself nearly drifting off to it.

The adventurer tried to even out their breathing, their chest heaving every now and again before they leaned their head back against the wall. Hopefully, now, they’d be able to sleep better. As long as Kokichi was there, they’d believed it would be easier, their own eyes slowly slipped closed as they cradled Kokichi’s head in their hand, finally starting to calm down a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,068


	6. Day 6: A Morning Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning**
> 
> Day Six Prompts: ~~Love Suite~~ | ~~Free Time~~ | **Home**
> 
> Extra: Post-Game with mixed Pregame/In-Game personalities. Pre-established relationship. Non-Binary Rantaro.

Rantaro yawned, shuffling their way into the living room area of the small apartment they shared with their boyfriend. They’d woken up alone but caught the smell of food wafting in through the open bedroom door as they were waking up. The green haired boy stretched out as they looked towards the kitchen, seeing a bowl on the counter, which piqued their interest quite a bit. Arching one of their eyebrows they attempted to make their way into the kitchen, only to be stopped by their boyfriend running up to the doorway and blocking them.

“N-nu-uh, you’re n-not allowed in h-h-here yet, R-Rantaro-chan!” The purpled haired boy said defiantly, his violet eyes locking with the other’s vibrate green ones, “S-sit in the l-l-living room until I-I’m d-done!” There was a sharp look in his eyes before they softened for a moment, “P-Please..?” He hadn’t exactly met it to sound like a question, but he couldn’t really remove that tone from his voice.

Looking down into the other’s eyes their hands moved into their pants pockets before they let a chuckle breeze past their lips, “Alright, alright, Kokichi. I’ll wait for you to call me, yeah?” They smiled at the shorter boy, who perked up, it took a minute to register that the other had flour on his face but once they noticed it didn’t take long for them to figure out what the shorter had been up too.

“Okay! I-I’ll be done i-in a few!” Kokichi beamed up at them before darting back into the kitchen.

A fond smile bloomed on the taller’s face as they turned around and headed back into the living area. They laid across one of the chairs, their legs slung over one armrest while they propped their back against the other one. It only took a moment before they pulled their phone out to scroll through it. As the minutes ticked by they waited to be called into the other room, having put in one of their earbuds on low as they listened to some music and played a game on their phone.

“Rantaro-chan, I-I’m ready! C-come on i-in!” Kokichied called, catching the other’s attention, it’d been a good 20 minutes or so since they first tried to enter the kitchen.

Shifting they removed their earbud and slid their phone into their pocket, making their way into the other room. Once inside they were greeted with a fairly decent stack of pancakes and a bright, cheery smile. Their eyes adjusted to the scene before them, not really expecting what they saw to be there, while the room didn’t look like a disaster, there were stray flour markings around. Rantaro’s green eyes focused on the food first before they landed on the smaller male in the room, who’s smile looked like it was diminishing.

“Y-you don’t-”

Before Kokichi could finish whatever he was asking, Rantaro cut him off, “Kokichi you- you really did this for me?” They questioned, locking eyes with the supreme leader, their voice holding an almost awestruck tone.

At the sound of Rantaro’s voice Kokichi’s face broke out into a large smile once more, “Y-yeah! Tojo-s-san helped m-me! W-well… She s-showed me h-how to make p-pancakes… S-since I know y-you like them. Nishishishi…” His cheeks held a tinge of red on them as he watched Rantaro move closer to him.

The adventurer moved one hand out, placing it against Kokichi’s cheek before letting their thumb brush the stray flour away from his cheek, “Thank you, it means so much to me that you’d do this…” The tone of their voice was completely full of affection and adoration as they leaned down, pressing their lips to the other’s forehead.

Kokichi’s face darkened in color as he giggled a bit, playfully swatting at Rantaro’s arm, “Well, y-you better eat s-some of them b-before they g-get c-cold.” He let himself get lost in the warm feeling that bloomed in his chest as their eyes met once more, blinking for a moment before he leaned up a bit to catch Rantaro’s lips in a soft kiss.

Though a bit unexpected, Rantaro returned the kiss for a moment before breaking it, “I can’t wait to eat them.” They replied before heading to the table and taking a few of the pancakes for themself. Soon the other was at their side, gabbing a few of the fluffy cakes for himself, smiling as brightly as ever.

Rantaro’s heart swelled as they watched their boyfriend fondly, feeling grateful to have someone who cared about them as much as Kokichi did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 759


	7. Day 7: Poolside Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler Warning**
> 
> Day Seven Prompts: **First Kiss** | ~~Last Kiss~~ | **Free Day**
> 
> Extra: In-game personalities, pre-established relationship, and Non-Binary Rantaro. This should be fun.

“Nishishishishi! Amami-chan, I need your help with something!” The supreme leader called out to the green haired teen who stopped in their tracks.

“Hm… What do you need my help with, Ouma-kun?” They questioned, turning around slightly, their green eyes just barely catching the other’s violet eyes.

“Oh, you’ll see! Come on, Amami-chan!” Kokichi said, dashing down the hallway and grabbing Rantaro’s hand as he did so, beaming up at them.

Rantaro couldn’t help the smile that grew on their face as they held Kokichi’s hand, following him without a second thought. Their eyes watched the boy’s hair being pushed back by the slight breeze that followed them as they walked outside the school building. The duo made their way past their classmates with little to no issues, since no one really cared what they were doing. Finally Kokichi stopped in front of the Shrine of Judgement, turning around to look into Rantaro’s eyes once more.

“Why’d you bring me out here, Oum-”

Kokichi’s cheeks puffed out as he started pouting, “Rantaro-chaaaaaaaaan…” He practically whined as he crossed his arms, looking fairly unamused.

“Ah, sorry, _Kokichi_ , why did you bring me out here?” They playfully accentuated the other’s name as they spoke, still smiling.

Kokichi blushed slightly and looked away from the vibrant green eyes as he uncrossed his arms, “I just wanted to be outside that musty school for a while.” He said before turning his attention back to Rantaro and placing his index finger against his chin and tilting his head, “Or was that a lie?”

Rantaro shook their head, chuckling slightly as they looked around the courtyard, “I guess it is pretty stuffy in there.” They admit, watching the other’s face light up once more.

“Yeah! So why don’t we look around out here, huh?” The supreme leader leaned closer to the adventurer, his face tilted up slightly as he got on his toes before he stopped. It looked like he was having second thoughts so he got back down on his feet and laughed a bit awkwardly, his pale face looking extremely flushed all the way to his ears.

Rantaro chuckled a bit once more before kissing Kokichi’s forehead, “Lets go look around out here then, alright, Kokichi?” The taller questioned, moving back slightly as the shorter of them batted at him shyly.

“Y-yeah, yeah! Let's get going then!” The violet haired boy nodded quickly, yanking the taller one’s arm as he dragged them around.

The two made their way around the courtyard and surrounding areas, searching everywhere they could to find some clue on how to get out. Investigation wasn’t new for them, not in the slightest, but it got annoying finding similar issues in a lot of places. It only took a little while before Kokichi huffed, letting out a whine.

“I’m boooored…”

Rantaro brought their hand up to their chin and thought for a moment, their green eyes looked around the area they’d managed to find their way too. After a few seconds of looking around they saw the door that lead to the pool, an idea popped into their head as they smiled, “Hey, Kokichi?” They questioned, looking at the shorter teen.

“Mmm?” The leader looked towards the adventurer as he pouted.

The adventurer reached down and grabbed Kokichi’s hand before taking him towards the pool, which seemed to startle the shorter of the two before he followed behind.

“The pool..?” Kokichi questioned, looking up at Rantaro.

“We can go for a swim, we really haven’t done anything fun recently and… It feels like investigating really isn’t getting us anywhere right now.” As much as Rantaro hated admitting that, it was easier for them to just say it out right.

The violet haired male nodded, moving closer and walking by Rantaro’s side, “Maybe it’ll be fun.” He said, squeezing the taller teen’s hand gently as he tried to be a bit reassuring, he did believe that they’d eventually find a way out.

Once the pair made their way into the pool area they looked around before heading to the changing rooms, Kokichi was the first one out in the pool area, huffing as he waited for Rantaro, “Rantaro-chaaaaaan you’re taking too long!” He called back into the changing area.

A laugh left Rantaro as they made their way out, looking directly at the male before him, his eyes caught Kokichi’s wandering over their body, “Hmm… Like what you see?” They teased, hearing a squeak leave the smaller boy before he turned around and crossed his arms, huffing. It did nothing to hide the fact that even the tips of the supreme leader’s ears were a deep crimson color from his blushing. Another chuckle left Rantaro as they walked to the smaller’s side and tapped his shoulder lightly, “Come on, babe.” The word past their lips without it registering as they moved over and climbed down into the pool.

Kokichi’s eyes widened at the nickname and he took a moment to process it before he darted over to the pool, “Rantaro-chan, what did you just call me?” He asked as he watched them swim into the water a bit before turning around.

Rantaro thought for a moment before blushing, “Oh, I-I… I called you babe, a-are you not okay with me saying that, Kokichi?”

Kokichi, by this point, had made his way into the pool and over towards Rantaro, their eyes meeting, “N-no! That’s not it I just-!” The shorter huffed and propelled himself into Rantaro’s chest, wrapping his arms around their torso, “Just...don’t call me it around the others, it’s embarrassing.” He huffed, looking up at the other, “I have a reputation to keep, after all! Nishi!”

Chuckling the adventurer wrapped their arms around the supreme leader before they nodded, “Got it, so only when we’re alone.” They hummed in acknowledgement of their own words before they looked around the pool area again, thinking to themself for a moment. The blush that already covered their cheeks darkened in tint, their freckles becoming a bit more noticeable as they cast their gaze back to the smaller teen in their grip.

Tilting his head Kokichi locked his violet gaze with the teen holding him, “Rantaro-chan, what’s wrong?” He questioned.

“O-oh, nothing’s _wrong_ , Kokichi, I’m f-fine.”

An unamused look crossed the supreme leader’s face as he reached up and tapped Rantaro’s cheek, “You’re lying.”

“N-No, I’m not lying, Kokichi, I’m fi-”

“Rantaro-chan, I’m a _master_ liar, you think you can fool me?” Kokichi raised an eyebrow as he met the other’s green eyes.

Letting out a tense sigh Rantaro averted their gaze from Kokichi’s for a moment before letting their eyes meet once more, “S-since we’re alone, would it be- I mean would you mind if-” They grumbled, pulling the boy closer and letting themself lean down a bit.

“You’re not usually this anxious.” Kokichi commented, seeming worried about them as he leaned in closer, “You don’t have to be scared talking to me, Rantaro-chan.” He said reassuringly, smiling up at them.

They let out another tense breath before leaning in a bit closer, “Is it alright if I… kiss you?” They questioned.

The supreme leader blushed deeply, not expecting that question in the slightest but he didn’t respond with his words, only diving into lock their lips together shyly. Usually he kept his own cool pretty well, but this was new for the two of them.

Rantaro was shocked at first but they kissed back, smiling slightly against the other’s lips, their heart fluttering slightly as they kept the other close. It only took a few seconds before Kokichi broke away to breathe, his face completely red as he looked into Rantaro’s eyes.

“T-that was nice…” He admitted shyly, looking away from the other quickly once he spoke.

The adventurer chuckled, nodding, “It was… I’m glad you were so enthusiastic about the idea.” They laughed slightly as they felt the boy pull away from the embrace slightly before water was splashed at them.

“W-well, I’m glad you enjoyed it so much, Rantaro-chan!” He tried to keep his usual sharp tone, but there was a hint of embarrassment in his voice as he huffed, turning away from the taller teen.

Rantaro laughed again, splashing water at the other’s back, “Come on, Kokichi, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t want to do it again.”

Kokichi was about to give a snarky response as he turned around but he saw the smile plastered on Rantaro’s face and the blush that still dusted their cheeks and felt his heart skip a beat. He puffed out his cheeks slightly and splashed them again, “Yeah, yeah! Laugh it up, Rantaro-chan, laugh it up!” He was failing desperately with trying to sound like he was angry.

The adventurer moved back over, wrapping him up in a hug once more and leaning down, pressing their lips together once more. It caused a pitiful squeak to be let out between their shared lips as they felt Kokichi practically melt against them. Finally, when they broke the second kiss, Rantaro beamed at the shorter male, which only caused him to huff slightly before he wrapped his arms around them again.

“Mmm…” He rubbed his face against their chest slightly and smiled, “Maybe I do like it… Or is that a lie?” He said quietly.

“You do, Kokichi, I can tell.”

“Whatever you say, Rantaro-chan, whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1, 564


End file.
